


Make Me Feel

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Happy Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After a late-night date Shido takes Mukuro home, tired and intent on sleep. Mukuro, on other hand, has something different in mind.
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Mukuro Hoshimiya
Comments: 123
Kudos: 18





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out a lot fluffier and more romantic than I originally intended; but I feel it worked out quite nicely.
> 
> Enjoy~

''It's very pretty tonight...''

Shido smiled lightly, glancing up at the looming moon and countless stars dotting the sky, a pleasantly cool wind blowing through his hair. The sky was dark overhead yet he could seen fine, courtesy of the lines of street-lights dotting the streets, his feet carrying him home.

And attached to his right arm was none other than Mukuro, dressed up in a cute dark pink dress with a black bolero jacket over it. After having her insistently plead to him to take her on a date he finally relented, the two of them spending the evening out in the town. Nothing overly fancy, yet despite the casual nature Mukuro visibly loved every second of it, a happy glow on her face throughout the entire date.

Despite the cooling weather neither were in a rush to get back home, taking their time and simply enjoying each other's presence. It was strangely serene compared to his normally-hectic lifestyle, and he had to admit he was beginning to like it. He could see himself doing this more often, when time permitted. Just taking the girls on dates, hanging out with them, getting to know them a bit more; normal teenager stuff. Normal – something he had been sorely missing for a long while now.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro murmured, drawing his eye – the blonde girl leaning up against him sleepily. ''I'm tired...''

Shido chuckled softly and slipped his arm around her. ''We're almost home. Hang on a little longer.''

''...can we sleep together tonight...?''

A light flush dusted his cheeks, but he dipped his head in a nod. ''Sure, sure...''

Mukuro let out a soft, pleased hum; her hair tickling his nose as she leaned more against him.

Shido rolled his eyes in amusement and let the sleepy girl lean on him, guiding the two of them down another street – quickly reaching his home. The lights were all off and he couldn't see Kotori's bedroom light on, meaning she'd already gone off to bed. Not surprising, considering he said he'd be out late and she probably assumed he'd be staying with Mukuro. Keeping one hand on Mukuro he slid his free hand into his pocket, searching blindly for his key for a long few moments; his fingertips finally grasping the cold metal key.

A quick slide into the lock, twist and pull of the handle, and the front door to his house clicked open. Mukuro mumbled something incoherent and stepped away from his side, heading into the house first and leaving him to lock the door behind them, shrugging off their jackets in near-perfect unison. Mukuro didn't bother hanging it up, dumping it on the floor and shambling towards the couch. While he was tempted to let her take a seat, he knew from experience the moment she sat down she'd be out like a light, and he wasn't keen on carrying her up to bed.

''Mukuro.'' Shido called out, making his date pause. ''Let's just head to bed, alright?''

For a moment he swore he saw a flash of delight flicker through Mukuro's eyes, but it was gone faster than he could blink. ''Mm... I'll go get changed...''

Shido merely hummed, watching the blonde beauty quickly ascend the stairs and disappear down the hall. Briefly he contemplated if he should grab something to eat before discarding the thought, a yawn slipping past his lips as his bed called to him, his own tiredness catching up on him. A glance at his watch told him it was well past twelve, unsurprising given how much time he and Mukuro spent just wandering about in pleasant silence.

Breathing a light sigh Shido hung up their coats, and set off for bed.

…

Five minutes later, and Shido found himself slipping under his pleasantly warm bed covers, the soothing warmth almost instantly lulling him to sleep.

It was only his desire to wait for Mukuro that kept him awake, groaning as he sat up on his elbows; the awkward position helping keep him awake, and his head off the pillow. The entire house was near-silent, the silence disturbed solely by Mukuro's muted movements; footsteps thumping through the walls. Soft, but so much louder in the total silence.

Mercifully Shido didn't have to wait long; hearing the sink cut off and the distinct click of the bathroom light. Soft footfalls approached and his door clicked open, slowly sliding open – and revealing Mukuro... clad in nothing but one of his oversized black shirts.

Any thoughts of sleep instantly left his mind, his cheeks warming up as his eyes roamed over Mukuro's bare legs, her toes wiggling against his fluffy carpet. A yawn passed her pink lips and she raised a hand up to scratch her chin, unintentionally hiking her oversized shirt up enough to reveal the lacy white panties she was wearing underneath, hugging her curvy hips nicely.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro murmured delicately, her voice carrying through the room smoothly.

Shido blushed lightly and murmured a soft, incoherent reply; yet his quiet murmur still elicited a gentle smile from Mukuro. The blonde Spirit daintily crept closer, her footfalls near-silent until she was standing next to his bed, one leg sliding up and under the covers as she joined him in bed. The teen could do nothing but gaze at Mukuro, her cute heart-shaped face adorned with a light pink blush, his eyesight adjusted to the dark enough to see it.

The covers settled as Mukuro laid down next to him, her bare legs brushing up against his underneath the covers. He shivered at the sensation, doubly so when Mukuro deliberately shuffled up to his side, her thighs briefly rubbing against his bent knee. Her warm breath brushed against his face and he gazed into her golden eyes, embarrassed by the soft affection in her eyes. Not a new emotion, but when they were in such an intimate position... it looked a hell of a lot more loving.

''...thank you for taking me out, Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro breathed softly, lips curling up into an affectionate smile. ''It makes me very... happy.''

Shido couldn't help but smile at her tentative words, slipping his hand beneath the cover and gently grasping her lithe hand. ''It's fine, Mukuro.''

Mukuro gently shook her head, leaning in a little more. ''...let me show you... how happy I am...''

The blonde closed the distance before the last syllable left her soft pink lips, kissing him with gentle passion. Shido shuddered as their lips gently connected, intimately feeling her affection through the slow, romantic kiss – and replying in kind, kissing her back. Mukuro mewled adoringly and slid her free hand up his chest, her lithe fingers trailing up his buttoned-up shirt and to his collarbone, curving around his neck and up into his hair, her fingers playing with his blue locks.

Their lips gently popped apart, their breath intermingling as their lips hovered a mere inch apart. Only two short seconds passed before Mukuro closed the distance again, kissing Shido with gentle passion and extracting a low groan from him, privately relishing the addictive softness of Mukuro's lips, slowly kissing her back. Daringly he slid his free hand underneath Mukuro's body, curving it around her lower back and holding her closer, shivering when she intertwined their fingers; squeezing his hand lovingly.

''Ah...'' Mukuro breathed as they broke apart. ''Nushi-sama... more...''

Mukuro kissed him before he could form a reply; this kiss more passionate than the last two. Shido shuddered and kept pace with her, kissing her back with slow-building passion and idly running his hand up and down her back, able to trace her spine through the fabric of his oversized black shirt. His hand unintentionally slipped too low and his fingertips brushed past her ass, making a hot flush warm his cheeks and hastily pull back; only for Mukuro to squeeze his hand again.

''Do it...'' Mukuro whispered to him, their lips hanging an inch apart. ''I want Nushi-sama... to touch Muku lots...''

''Mukuro...'' Shido swallowed, a tentative flicker of arousal bubbling inside him.

The blonde Spirit smiled kindly at him, and this time he took the plunge; leaning in and kissing her soft pink lips. At the same time he untangled their fingers and slid his now-free hand around to her butt, arousal twisting inside him as he purposefully groped her shapely rear. Her white panties were thin enough he could intimately feel her soft skin beneath the fabric, his arousal only growing when Mukuro let out a gentle, quivering moan; her voice muted by their locked lips.

A burst of lust shot through him and he daringly acted on it, sliding his hands beneath her panties and groping her bare butt. Mukuro blushed an adorable red hue and mewled, her hips gently wriggling as he fondled her ass so gently. She leaned back slightly and flashed him a loving smile, her own hands sliding up his torso and rubbing his shoulders affectionately; before her cheeks darkened a touch, and she spoke.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro began softly, her hands sliding down to his forearms. ''Would you like to touch Muku... elsewhere?''

There was a warm glint to her eyes, the request genuine. Gulping down his nerves Shido nodded quickly, eliciting a soft smile from Mukuro as she grabbed his hands and pulled them off her butt... and instead pushed them up her shirt. His cheeks flushed a dark red but he didn't stop moving his hands, embarrassing lust compelling him to move his hands further up her shirt – until his fingers brushed against something distinctly soft and round.

Shido swallowed. ''You're not wearing...?''

''Mn.'' Mukuro gently shook her head, not losing her loving smile. ''It's not comfy to sleep in... does that bother you?''

''N-No...'' Shido murmured, his hands sliding up further with aching slowness – until he was openly cupping her plump breasts, giving them a gentle, experimental squeeze.

Mukuro moaned softly, her voice gentle yet erotic. Shido twitched and did it again, loving the soft groan that escaped his blonde lover as he squeezed her tits, his mere touch reducing her to putty. Mukuro's hands left his and slid down, grasping the hem of her borrowed shirt – before pulling it up and over her chest, revealing her breasts to his increasingly-lustful gaze. The sight of her alluringly round breasts made Shido blush, his groping so much more erotic when he could physically see her tits squish beneath his fingers, her soft pink nipples rolling around beneath his fingers.

His blonde lover shifted, her left leg brushing against his before she moved; slowly swinging her leg over his waist. Shido blushed but didn't let go of her breasts, fascinated with her soft boobs – earning a quiet giggle from Mukuro as she let him, a low moan interrupting her giggle. She straddled him and sensually tugged her shirt up and over her head, her long blonde hair fluttering down her bare back as she was exposed fully to him; the action making her seem even more sexy as she undressed for him.

''Mukuro...'' Shido breathed, his boxers growing distinctly tight.

Mukuro flashed him a warm smile, leaning down. He tilted his head up and met her halfway, kissing her full on the lips and muffling her pleased groan, his fingers continuing to toy with her tits. An idea struck him a second later and he retreated from the intimate kiss, releasing her breasts with great reluctance. For a moment Mukuro looked surprised at his action... only to blush a cute rosy hue as he snaked his arms around her lower back, and pulled her close.

''A-Ah~'' Mukuro mewled as he buried his face into her chest, threading her fingers into his hair.

Shido wasted no time in savouring the heavenly softness pressing against his face; peppering Mukuro's breasts with a flurry of affectionate kisses. Her breasts heaved against his face with each breath she took, only encouraging him to keep teasing them, to feel them heave more and more as she got aroused. Her soft pink nipple brushed against his cheek and he tilted his head towards it, wrapping his lips around the pink nub and sucking on it; shivering at the cute, sultry moan that fled Mukuro's throat.

His hands slipped down from her lower back and went down to her ass, groping her shapely rear as he lustfully sucked on her tit. As if begging for more Mukuro pushed his face into her chest, moaning softly as he swirled his tongue around her soft nub, leaving a trail of saliva where he went. In a burst of lust he pulled back and shifted over to her other nipple, giving the soft pink nub the same treatment; going as far as rolling it between his teeth in an effort to make her feel good.

''Ahh... Nushi-sama~'' Mukuro moaned reverently, holding him close. ''Muku feels... so very good... ahh~''

Shido groaned as Mukuro rolled her hips, rubbing her panty-clad pussy against his clothed cock; the gentle pressure against his shaft making it twitch. He squeezed her ass and she happily did it again, mewling under her breath as she purposefully rubbed her underwear against his, the slow friction taking his breath away and distracting him from her chest. Something Mukuro was quick to note, smiling warmly down at him and leaning back, her heavenly breasts shifting out of his reach.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro breathed, leaning back. ''Make me yours...''

The blue-haired teen blushed as Mukuro shifted off his lap – and instead turned around, presenting her ass towards him. She laid her hands down and glanced back over her shoulder at him, smiling warmly as she wiggled her panty-clad butt, enticing him to take things further. The sensual sight prompted him to sit up post-haste, his hands landing on Mukuro' shapely ass and groping her butt, making the blonde girl moan cutely.

His fingertips traced the waistband of her sexy underwear and she hummed a low affirmative, prompting Shido to daringly hook his fingers inside, and pull them down to her thighs. Her peachy ass was laid bare to his lustful gaze, her folds visible between her creamy thighs and slick with arousal. As if sensing his gaze Mukuro mewled, wiggling her ass again and shooting him a wanting look.

''Inside...'' Mukuro whispered to him, eyes warm and filled with tender affection. ''I want Nushi-sama... to be Muku's first...''

Shido couldn't help but smile at Mukuro's tender words, each syllable spoken with open affection, so pure he couldn't deny her even if he had a reason to. Instead of voicing his reply he unbuttoned the front of his boxers and tugged his cock out into the open, shivering as he grasped his hard length and shifted closer. Both of them moaned when the tip pressed up against her slick folds, her lower lips parting slightly around the tip.

''A-Ah...'' Mukuro moaned softly as he slowly moved his hips forwards, spreading her virgin lips apart. ''N-Nushi-sama... y-yes~''

Shudders lanced up his spine, and not solely from her quivering words. Shido groaned lowly as Mukuro's inner walls clenched around his intruding cock, intimately feeling every little movement as he buried himself inside her tight pussy. Mukuro was the perfect partner; letting out a string of soft gasps and breathless moans as he slid inside, gently rocking his hips to ease himself deeper inside without hurting her; slowly spreading her virgin walls apart.

Shido came to a stop when two-thirds of his cock was buried inside Mukuro, pleasurable shivers racing through his body. Idly he stroked the blonde's smooth hips, groaning under his breath when her inner walls spasmed and quivered around his dick, erratically clenching his cock as she got used to the foreign intrusion inside her formerly-virgin womanhood.

''Ahh... Nushi-sama is so big...'' Mukuro murmured breathily, shivering beneath him. ''Nushi-sama feels so good...''

The teen shivered at her words, squeezing her hips. ''You... feel good too...''

Mukuro leaned back a bit, flashing him a cute smile over her shoulder. In response he slid an arm around her stomach and held her there, allowing him to lean over her shoulder and meet her lips in a slow, romantic kiss – both of them moaning as pleasure teased their connected parts, the awkward position only making it feel better. The burning need for air made them break apart, panting lightly and gazing into each other's eyes for a long few moments, unable to break away.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro breathed, her breath tickling his lips. ''Muku... loves you...''

Her words were spoken with such honest adoration it was impossible not to smile. ''I love you too, Mukuro...''

A beautiful smile graced her features and she tilted back a bit, their lips brushing together. He did her the favour of leaning in and reigniting the kiss, muffling their mutual moans as he slowly reared his hips back and pushed back into her tight womanhood; slowly pumping his cock in and out of her body. Each thrust was slow but infinitely pleasurable, the wet hotness of her pussy driving him crazy with lustful passion.

Their lips broke apart for air and he sped up, groaning as he pushed deeper into Mukuro's inviting pussy. The Spirit mewled in his grip, rocking her hips as well and helping ease him inside her – and both of them groaned when her butt bumped against his pelvis, nearly his full length fitting snugly inside her tight pussy. The delightful sensation of being engulfed by her womanhood only enticed him to move faster, pumping in and out of her folds with increasingly-fast thrusts, his cock tingling from the erotic hotness of her insides.

''A-Ah~ Ah~!'' Mukuro moaned, the blonde shuddering when his hand slid up her stomach and groped her breast. ''Nushi-sama... really likes... Muku's boobs... huh...?''

Shido smiled tightly at Mukuro's breathy words, his free hand gripping her hip tighter as he sped up. His cock slid seamlessly in and out of her pussy without discomfort, filling her womanhood completely with each lustful thrust. The smacking of skin became audible as his pelvis impacted her ass repeatedly, driving his cock deep inside her hot tightness and extracting a slew of hot moans and mewls from his busty lover, her sweet voices only encouraging him to fuck her more.

''M-Mm~!'' Mukuro bit her bottom lip, doing little to hide her cute moan as he lovingly squeezed her plump breast; his fingers sinking into her round boob. ''Ahh~! F-Faster~!''

The blue-haired teen gladly obliged her passionate request, moving his hips as fast as he physically could – plunging in and out her wet folds so quickly he could nearly _hear_ the slick sound. Her inner walls erratically quivered and clenched around him, her insides only growing tighter as he kept pounding her pussy. A burst of lust shot through him and he abandoned her breast entirely, grabbing her hips with both hands and fucking her even faster, gasping as wonderful warmth burned through his cock.

Mukuro moaned loudly, leaning forwards and planting her quivering arms on the bed; the bed-frame creaking beneath them as he pounded her womanhood. His hips moved nearly on automatic, the rhythmic rolls of his hips accompanied by the erotic sensation of her pussy clenching around him and sucking him back in whenever he pulled back. A pressure swiftly began to build in the base of his cock and he sped up, passionately fucking his lover faster and harder than before, his thrusts rapidly growing short as his climax built and built.

''M-Mukuro...'' Shido groaned deeply, sucking in breath between groans. ''I-I can't... hold on...''

''I-Inside~!'' Mukuro mewled heatedly, pushing her ass back towards him. ''N-Nushi-sama... d-d-do it- _Mm~!_ ''

A rush of eagerness shot through his chest, overpowering whatever hesitation he felt. With hormonal lust Shido plunged rapidly into Mukuro's weeping pussy, intimately aware of how much she was twitching and quivering around his shaft, her own end apparent. Yet the thought of cumming alongside her only propelled him onwards, ravenously fucking his newfound lover until her arms gave out and she buried her head into the bed, muffling her rising wail of pleasure.

''N-N- _Nushi-samaaaa~!_ '' Mukuro's shrill cry rung clearly in his ears – and Shido buckled as her womanhood coiled tight around his pulsating shaft, her honey coating his cock as she came.

Shido wildly pounded into her quivering pussy, sliding in and out of her wetness so fast his hips ached – until the building pressure in his cock grew too much to bear, a bubbling fire rushing up his cock; before he unloaded hot ropes of cum deep into Mukuro, his wild thrusts only helping shoot it deep inside. Even as Mukuro buckled and writhed beneath him he couldn't stop moving; plunging into her womanhood for several mind-melting seconds, until his orgasmic rush finally began to slow.

''Ahh...'' Shido breathed deeply, giving a few last thrusts before coming to a complete stop, groaning.

Beneath him Mukuro moaned, shivering as hot pleasure teased her curvaceous body. For a long minute neither said a word, the overwhelming pleasure leaving them unable to think straight, let alone speak. Only after a full minute did he pull out, collapsing back onto the bed with a deep exhale; the cool air of the bedroom feeling pleasant against his arousal-coated cock.

Shido was distracted from his brief rest as Mukuro shifted – and the teen blushed as he found the blonde girl crawling up his body, quickly ending face-to-face with him. In the blink of an eye Mukuro leaned down and captured his lips, loving smooching him so deeply it left him breathless; his hands instinctively dropping to her butt and squeezing it, holding her body flush against his own, and incidentally pressing his dick flat against her stomach.

''Mm...'' Mukuro breathed as they broke apart, smiling lovingly. ''Nushi-sama... is still so excited...''

Shido blushed, glancing aside. ''Sorry...''

Mukuro shook her head, leaning back. ''Muku... wants to go again too, so...''

She trailed off and her lithe hand curled around his sensitive cock, eliciting a low groan from Shido – watching mutely as she straddled his waist and positioned herself over his cock, guiding the tip to her wet folds. The tip poked her pussy and Mukuro mewled, shivering as she lined him up with her sensitive womanhood; before sliding down his shaft, guiding it between her two fingers.

''Ahh...'' Mukuro breathed a low moan, her expression melting into one of carnal bliss.

Shido groaned, holding Mukuro's hips as she slowly sunk back down his cock, easily managing to take over half his cock on the first go. The busty blonde Spirit lustfully began rocking her hips, stirring his sensitive cock around her womanhood and easing him further inside, until the tip finally hit her deepest parts and he filled her completely, their pelvises touching. Something Mukuro took great pleasure in feeling, mewling softly from the erotic sensation of being filled.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro breathed, raising her hips back up – before swiftly plunging back down again, impaling herself on his girth. ''Mm!''

Mukuro started slow at first, bouncing carefully each time, but as the erotic sensations got to her head she began moving faster. Her wetness allowed her to slide up and down without discomfort, taking his cock with ease and moaning all the way, her insides tightly constricting his length. Mukuro's plump breasts jiggled as she moved, bouncing slightly in tandem with her riding, the erotic sight driving him mad with lust, and prompting him to act.

''Ah~!'' The blonde Spirit mewled as his hands darted up, lustfully groping both her breasts and fondling them – squeezing and groping and rolling them around.

His lover clearly felt every little touch he made, her heart-shaped face flushing a dark crimson as he fondled her so affectionately. Mukuro bounced on his shaft more eagerly, her erotic mewls filling the bedroom as she impaled herself over and over on his dick, taking him completely into her pussy each time. His lustful groping easily aroused the sensitive girl even more, her inner walls clenching around him when he daringly pinched her nipples, playing with her breasts like she was the last woman on the planet.

A burst of lust shot through him and he acted on it, releasing her breasts and grabbing her shoulders. Mukuro barely had time to yelp before he pushed her down onto the bed and sat up with her, his dick remaining half-buried inside her wet folds as he reversed their positions around, leaving him kneeling between her long legs. Mukuro squirmed and smiled demurely up at him, hesitantly opening her arms as if for a hug.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro breathed lovingly.

Shido replied swiftly, darting down and crashing their lips together; devouring Mukuro's lustful moan. His hips moved on instinct, plunging his erect cock deep inside her quivering pussy with single-minded lust, pounding her into the bed with bestial lust. Despite his roughness Mukuro melted beneath him, her happy moans managing to escape their locked lips and flooding the room with her cute sounds, his cock throbbing with arousal at the sound.

Wet smacking punctuated each thrust as his pelvis slapped against hers, driving his throbbing cock all the way inside and repeatedly bottoming out inside Mukuro. Each deep penetration left Mukuro writhing with pleasure, her shoulders slowly curling inwards as the pleasure inside her grew and grew, his pulsating cock arousing her in turn. No matter how fast he moved it never seemed to be enough, his lust demanding him to move impossibly fast, to feel every inch of Mukuro's womanhood and turn her into a screaming mess, his ravenous desire encouraging him onwards.

''A-Ah~! Nushi-sama~!'' Mukuro cried, arching her back as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''N-Nushi-sama~!''

Shido groaned, pounding the submissive girl as fast as possible, intimately aware of his approaching limit. His burning cock throbbed with need, her tightening pussy putting a strain on his waning stamina. Her arousal dribbled down her thighs as he drilled her, the wet smacking sound so erotic it refused to leave his lust-filled mind, his pelvis tightening more and more as his limit rapidly drew near until-!

''N- _Nn...!_ '' Shido grit his teeth, his cock pulsating strongly – before his hips buckled and pleasure shot through his body, a gasp escaping him. ''M-Mukur- Mn!''

Mukuro arched her back, a loud gasp tearing free from her lips as ropes of cum shot inside her womanhood, his thrusting cock shooting its load. The sensation of him cumming inside triggered her own orgasm, a hot moan quivering past Mukuro's pink lips as she too climaxed, tightening around his throbbing shaft and coaxing out every last drop of cum, milking him dry and accepting all he could give her.

''Ahh... a-ah~'' Mukuro moaned as he slowed down, soon coming to a complete stop. ''Ah... Nushi-sama...''

Shido didn't have the breath to response, simply leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips, burying his head into her neck a second later.

For several long minutes they remained like that, simply breathing in each other's scent and recovering from their explosive orgasm, their connected parts tingling and twitching with pleasure. Only when he was confident he could move again did Shido lean back, his half-erect cock sliding out of Mukuro's creampied pussy and leaving her distinctly empty, a whine leaving her throat.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro licked her lips and sat up, unbothered by her near-complete nudity; her pushed-aside panties the only thing left on her body.

Shido merely gave her a tired smile, offering her a hand. Mukuro took it and let him pull her close, both of them collapsing by the pillows and entering a heated make-out session, the smacking of their lips the only sound in the room besides their heavy panting.

''Nushi-sama...'' Mukuro uttered his name once again, smiling affectionately as she nuzzled his shoulder. ''Muku... loves Nushi-sama lots...''

''I love you too, Mukuro.'' Shido kissed her forehead, hugging her close.

Within a matter of minutes, the duo were fast asleep; Shido's last thoughts echoing around his mind.

_'I hope we didn't wake Kotori up with the noise...'_

The fiery blush his sister gave him in the morning would answer that question easily enough.

[END]


End file.
